Gallery of Euclidean/DE Rhythms
Wherein 1 and 2 step rhythms are considered trivial. n-clone means that the pattern can be seen as n repetitions of a lower-numbered pattern, but this can be broken using modified forms. To prevent things from getting visually monotonous and excessively long-winded, these rhythms will be described sequentially with the number of steps in each group, rather than the "binary" notation used in the main article. 3 Steps ER 3s2 (2,1) 4 Steps ER 4s2 (2,2) – isochronous ER 4s3 (2,1,1) 5 Steps ER 5s2 (3,2) – aksak-compatible ER 5s3 (2,2,1) ER 5s4 (2,1,1,1) 6 Steps ER 6s2 (3,3) – isochronous ER 6s3 (2,2,2) – isochronous ER 6s4 (2,1,2,1) – 2-clone ''3s2 ER 6s5 (2,1,1,1,1) 7 Steps ER 7s2 (4,3) ER 7s3 (3,2,2) – aksak-compatible ER 7s4 (2,2,2,1) ER 7s5 (2,1,2,1,1) ER 7s6 (2,1,1,1,1,1) 8 Steps ER 8s2 (4,4) – ''isochronous ER 8s3 (3,3,2) – aksak-compatible ER 8s4 (2,2,2,2) – isochronous ER 8s5 (2,2,1,2,1) ER 8s6 (2,1,1,2,1,1) – 2-clone 4s3 ER 8s7 (2,1,1,1,1,1,1) 9 Steps ER 9s2 (5,4) ER 9s3 (3,3,3) – isochronous ER 9s4 (3,2,2,2) – aksak-compatible ER 9s5 (2,2,2,2,1) ER 9s6 (2,1,2,1,2,1) – 3-clone 3s2 ER 9s7 (2,1,1,2,1,1,1) ER 9s8 (2,1,1,1,1,1,1,1) 10 Steps ER 10s2 (5,5) – isochronous ER 10s3 (4,3,3) ER 10s4 (3,2,3,2) – 2clone 5s2, aksak-compatible ER 10s5 (2,2,2,2,2) – isochronous ER 10s6 (2,2,1,2,2,1) – 2clone 5s3 ER 10s7 (2,1,2,1,2,1,1) ER 10s8 (2,1,1,1,2,1,1,1) – 2clone 5s4 ER 10s9 (2,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1) 11 Steps ER 11s2 (6,5) ER 11s3 (4,4,3) ER 11s4 (3,3,3,2) – aksak-compatible ER 11s5 (3,2,2,2,2) – aksak-compatible ER 11s6 (2,2,2,2,2,1) ER 11s7 (2,1,2,1,2,1,2) ER 11s8 (2,1,2,1,1,2,1,1) ER 11s9 (2,1,1,1,2,1,1,1,1) ER 11s10 (2,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1) 12 Steps ER 12s2 (6,6) – isochronous ER 12s3 (4,4,4) – isochronous ER 12s4 (3,3,3,3) – isochronous ER 12s5 (3,2,3,2,2) – aksak-compatible ER 12s6 (2,2,2,2,2,2) – isochronous ER 12s7 (2,2,2,1,2,2,1) ER 12s8 (2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1) – 4clone 3s2 ER 12s9 (2,1,1,2,1,1,2,1,1) – 3clone 4s3 ER 12s10 (2,1,1,1,1,2,1,1,1,1) – 2clone 6s5 ER 12s11 (2,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1) 13 Steps ER 13s2 (7,6) ER 13s3 (5,4,4) ER 13s4 (4,3,3,3) ER 13s5 (3,3,2,3,2) – aksak-compatible ER 13s6 (3,2,2,2,2,2) – aksak-compatible ER 13s7 (2,2,2,2,2,2,1) ER 13s8 (2,2,1,2,2,1,2,1) ER 13s9 (2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,1) ER 13s10 (2,1,1,2,1,1,2,1,1,1) ER 13s11 (2,1,1,1,1,2,1,1,1,1,1) ER 13s12 (2,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1) 14 Steps ER 14s2 (7,7) – isochronous ER 14s3 (5,5,4) ER 14s4 (4,3,4,3) – 2clone 7s2 ER 14s5 (3,3,3,3,2) – aksak-compatible ER 14s6 (3,2,2,3,2,2) – 2clone 7s3, aksak-compatible ER 14s7 (2,2,2,2,2,2,2) – isochronous ER 14s8 (2,2,2,1,2,2,2,1) – 2clone 7s4 ER 14s9 (2,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1) ER 14s10 (2,1,2,1,1,2,1,2,1,1) – 2clone 7s5 ER 14s11 (2,1,1,2,1,1,1,2,1,1,1) ER 14s12 (2,1,1,1,1,1,2,1,1,1,1,1) – 2clone 7s6 ER 14s13 (2,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1) 15 Steps ER 15s2 (8,7) ER 15s3 (5,5,5) – isochronous ER 15s4 (4,4,4,3) ER 15s5 (3,3,3,3,3) – isochronous ER 15s6 (3,2,3,2,3,2) – 3clone 5s2, aksak-compatible ER 15s7 (3,2,2,2,2,2,2) – aksak-compatible ER 15s8 (2,2,2,2,2,2,2,1) ER 15s9 (2,2,1,2,2,1,2,2,1) – 3clone 5s3 ER 15s10 (2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1) – 5clone 3s2 ER 15s11 (2,1,2,1,1,2,1,1,2,1,1) ER 15s12 (2,1,1,1,2,1,1,1,2,1,1,1) – 3clone 5s4 ER 15s13 (2,1,1,1,1,1,2,1,1,1,1,1,1) ER 15s14 (2,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1) 16 Steps ER 16s2 (8,8) – isochronous ER 16s3 (6,5,5) ER 16s4 (4,4,4,4) – isochronous ER 16s5 (4,3,3,3,3) ER 16s6 (3,3,2,3,3,2) – 2clone 8s3, aksak-compatible ER 16s7 (3,2,2,3,2,2,2) – aksak-compatible ER 16s8 (2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2) – isochronous ER 16s9 (2,2,2,2,1,2,2,2,1) ER 16s10 (2,2,1,2,1,2,2,1,2,1) – 2clone 8s5 ER 16s11 (2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,1) ER 16s12 (2,1,1,2,1,1,2,1,1,2,1,1) – '' 4clone 4s3'' ER 16s13 (2,1,1,1,2,1,1,1,2,1,1,1,1) ER 16s14 (2,1,1,1,1,1,1,2,1,1,1,1,1,1) – 2clone 8s7 ER 16s15 (2,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1) 17 Steps ER 17s2 (9,8) ER 17s3 (6,6,5) ER 17s4 (5,4,4,4) ER 17s5 (4,3,4,3,3) ER 17s6 (3,3,3,3,3,2) – aksak-compatible ER 17s7 (3,2,3,2,3,2,2) – aksak-compatible ER 17s8 (3,2,2,2,2,2,2,2) – aksak-compatible ER 17s9 (2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,1) ER 17s10 (2,2,2,1,2,2,1,2,2,1) ER 17s11 (2,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1) ER 17s12 (2,1,2,1,2,1,1,2,1,2,1,1) ER 17s13 (2,1,1,2,1,1,2,1,1,2,1,1,1) ER 17s14 (2,1,1,1,2,1,1,1,1,2,1,1,1,1) ER 17s15 (2,1,1,1,1,1,1,2,1,1,1,1,1,1,1) ER 17s16 (2,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1) 18 Steps ER 18s2 (9,9) – isochronous ER 18s3 (6,6,6) – isochronous ER 18s4 (5,4,5,4) – 2clone 9s2 ER 18s5 (4,4,3,4,3) ER 18s6 (3,3,3,3,3,3) – isochronous ER 18s7 (3,3,2,3,2,3,2) ER 18s8 (3,2,2,2,3,2,2,2) – 2clone 9s4 ER 18s9 (2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2) – isochronous ER 18s10 (2,2,2,2,1,2,2,2,2,1) – 2clone 9s5 ER 18s11 (2,2,1,2,2,1,2,2,1,2,1)